


My king

by Sweetwatersmut



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Dom/sub, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/M, Mirror Sex, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetwatersmut/pseuds/Sweetwatersmut
Summary: Serpent king fp jones is bored, his newest serpent addition betty cooper helps him with that.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/FP Jones II
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	My king

Fp Jones brown eyes looked across the old bar, nursing a glass of bourbon on the rocks. He admired a blonde from across the way, his newest addition to the serpents. He was looking for his fun. what better way to have fun than to fuck a bendy twenty year old. 

Betty cooper looked over when she felt eyes on her, looking over at the older man. She felt a strange feeling in her stomach, one that she had never felt before. Fp must've noticed her gazing back at him because a smirk appeared on his lips. He lifted his hand, drawing her in with his finger. It's a simple gesture, but it has a mesmerizing effect on her. Before she knows on it, she's walking over to him. 

Fp's smirked smugly, watching as she walk over to him. He tugged at his bottom lip as he checked her out. "Why hello there, beautiful." He greeted her as the woman arrived at his table. "Have a seat." He told her, gesturing to the seat besides him. 

Betty wasn't sure if his latter statement was a question or a command, but the nevertheless, she obeyed and sat down next to him. "Uh, Did you.. Um.. Need something?" The new serpent asked him out of curiosity, raising a brow and cocking her head. 

The man only shrugged with a pure charming smile. "It's custom for the serpent king to get to know his newest member." He explained her, taking a sip from his glass. "Do you have a problem with me calling me over?" He asked her softly, setting down the glass. 

The cooper girl hummed at his first statement, glancing at the glass on the table. She immediately shook her head at his question. "No, i don't have a problem with it at all. In fact, i quite enjoy your company." She said, looking up at him and smiling softly. 

Fp chuckled softly at her words, nodding his head. "I am very flattered to hear you say that. May i say, betty, the feeling is absolutely mutual." The man told her with a smile. "Now, don't you tell me a little something about yourself?" He asked her, making conversation.

The blonde haired beauty raised a brow, humming once more as she narrowed her eyes. She leaned forward in her seat. "I'm sorry.. Is Fp Jones really attempting to make conversation with me, right now?" She asked him, letting out a soft ironic giggle. 

He tugged sharply on his lip as he checked out her perky breasts, her lace brasserie offering barely any protection when she moved forward in her seat. He raised a brow at her statement, chuckling softly. "What's that suppose to mean?" He asked her. 

She made note of his wandering eyes, smirking softly. "Jones, i have never been one to beat around the bush.. So, i'm not gonna.. I'm aware of your reputation, i know the stories.. So if you want something from me, then i'd expect for you not to beat around the bush either. Hm?" 

Fp hummed. "You're a very clever girl, betty. I must say that it is very attractive." He smirked. He leaned forward, pressing his lips to her ear. "Although, i must say.. I'd think that you'd look so much hotter screaming out my name as i fuck you." He whispered in a husky voice, his teeth tugging on her earlobe. 

The blonde mumbled out a soft moan, loving the way his breath sent shivers down her spine. her hands grabbed his collar, digging her nails into the leather. "Well.. That can definitely be arranged for you, my king." The girl gave a smirk, winking at him. 

Fp chuckled with a smirk, pulling away from her, his hand sliding up her thigh and under her skirt. "I'm going to go upstairs to my apartment. You will be there in the next five minutes. Do you understand me?" He growled at her, squeezing her leg. 

Betty looked into his eyes which were glossed over with lust. His touch was easily enough for her to dampen her panties. She dug her teeth into her bottom lip and nodded her head frantically. "Yes, of course." She practically whispered.

The serpent king stood from his seat, running a hand through her hair affectionately. "Good girl. See you in a bit." He told her with a smirk before he soon walked away. He walked up the stairs before walking into his place a few seconds later. 

The blonde watched as he walked up the stairs, smirking softly as she glanced down. She soon raised from her seat and walked up the stairs, stopping at his door. She thought about knocking, but she didn't. She walked into the apartment, closing the door behind her. 

Fp was already naked, lazily stroking at his length. He was sat on the couch. He looked up at her with a smirk. "I see you took your sweet ass time. Don't you know you're not supposed to keep a king waiting?" He spoke, taking a drink from a beer bottle with his free hand. 

Betty bit her lip as she checked him out, her eyes lingering. She slid her jacket off her shoulders before she took a seat on the couch. "I'm sorry, i wasn't exactly sure how long you wanted me to wait before-" she began but was interrupted by him grabbing a hand of her hair. 

Fp leaned forward, looking into her eyes. He pulled harshly on her golden locks. "Don't you ever keep waiting again, do you understand me slut?" He growled at her, making her nod. "Good, now strip and get down on your knees." He told her, taking another sip from his beer.

Betty quickly stripped herself of her clothes until they were nothing but a pile of threads on the floor. She climbed onto the floor, kneeling before him. She was only inches from his huge dick, her tongue swiping across her lip. She looked up at him, watching him pull out a bag. It was decorated with colors of red, blue, and yellow. Her eyes scanned the bold yellow letters. 'fizzle rocks'. 

Fp chuckled as he watched her stare at his manhood. He tore the top off the small bag, pouring a bit into his mouth. " My guy just gave me a new batch earlier today, he has a wonderful selection. Open that pretty little mouth for me." He told her with a smirk, bringing the small bag to her lips. 

Betty parted her lips, letting him slide the red candy down her throat. She had to admit, they definitely had a sweet taste. She watched as fp put the bag back down on the side table, returning his hand into her hair. He pulled her onto his dick, her red lips wrapping around him. 

Fp chuckled as she began to bob her head. "God, you're so fücking hungry for it." He groaned out, watching her. He picked up the beer, taking another drink. "Well, if you want it, i can give it slut." He growled. He ran both of his hands into her hair, keeping her still as he thrust in and out of her mouth. 

Betty's eyes began to water. She was beginning to feel the buzz from the drugs. But she didn't know if she felt more drunk from the fizzle rocks or the feeling of having this man face fucking her. 

____________________________________ 

It was hours later, betty found herself writhing under fp. She was naked in his old bed. her hands held by cuffs above her head, locking her to the headboard. She dug her teeth into her bottom lip. She was sat on top of a vibrator. It was enough to give her pleasure. but nearly enough to bring her to an orgadm. Quite the opposite, she felt so dam empty. "Fp, please." She mewled out. 

Fp was just watching tv, drinking yet another bottle of beer. He froze when he heard her whiny words. He looked over at the girl, narrowed his eyes at her. "What the hell did you just call me?" He asked, smaking her cunt, making her let out a moan. " I am your king. You will address me as such." 

Betty gulped softly, looking down as he scolded her. She nodded her head, letting out a soft sigh. "I'm sorry, my king. I-i didn't mean to.." The younger woman mumbled out softly, chewing on her lip. "I just.. I need-" the blonde began before she was interrupted by him slapping her cunt once more. She let out a soft moan. 

Fp smirked at her slutty moan that pushed past her lips. He moved so that he was hovering over her. He grabbed her chin with a hand, looking lustfully into her eyes. "What, you needy girl.. What do you need from me, hmm?" He asked her, speaking in a rather husky tone. 

Betty's sunk further into the bed, intimated by his gaze which seemed to sear right through her."I.. Well.." She attempted to speak, but she found her words to be failing her. Her eyes glanced down to her womanhood, glancing back up at him. She looked up into his eyes and without a doubt, she knew that he was well aware of exactly what she needed. Him.

Fp chuckled softy as his eyes watched her, following her gaze. "Oh, i see.. You wanna be fucked, don't you?" The serpent king asked smugly. He moved his hand from her, down to her cunt, cupping it in his hand. He drew his thumb around her entrance in a circle, making her shudder. He raised a brow. "Well, answer me whore. What do you want?" 

Betty looked up at him. "I want you, my king. I want you to fuck me. Please, god. I just need to be filled." She begged him shamelessly. 

Fp smirked at her needful words, taking another and final sip from his beer. "If you wanna be fucked.. Well, that can be arranged, slut." He told her, moving her legs and hooking them over his shoulders. He began to rub the neck of the bottle across her slit, coating it with her arousal. 

Before betty can even mutter a single of word of protest, he is already thrusting the bottle into her pussy. He doesn't even give her so much as a second to get use to it before he begins to fuck her harshly with it. The blonde tugs on the cuffs, letting out a moan. She hated how dam good it felt. 

Fp smirked as he watched her. He moved her head, making her eyes advert to the floor lenth mirror. The mirror captured every little thing, from how her lips were wrapped in a moan to how she was clenching around the beer bottle. "Look at you, you slut. Only a whore could get off on a fucking bottle. God, it's the same with all you Smith women. All major fücking sluts." 

Betty froze at his words. She looked up at him, raising a brow. She brought her bottom lip between her teeth. "Wait what?" She asked him softly. "You and my mom? But s-she hates you." She mumbled softly. "She would tell me stories about how i was never supposed to come across these tracks and never ever speak to you." She mewled out to him as he twisted the bottle futher into her.

Fp looked at her with an amused raised brow. "Does she? Hmm? Well, she certainly didn't use to. I would fuck her senseless until she could barely remember her own name. I would send her home to you and your father with my cum all over her thighs. I would fücking wreck her." He told her smirk. "Did she tell you that?" He asked her, making Betty shake her head in response. 

Fp chuckled, starting to fuck her even rougher with the bottle. "Well, of course she didn't. God forbid anyone ever know the truth before the perfect alice cooper facade she puts up. Well, lemme tell you a real zinger. She used to be a serpent herself." 

Betty's eyes widen in shock. Never in all of her of twenty years would betty ever think that her mother, the woman who would scold her for liking the dark side of town, used to be serpent. "What the hell?" She whispered softly. 

"Why do you think i let you into the serpents? You've got serpent blood. I decided the moment you walked in that you were gonna be mine. Then you decided it for your self when you chose to come up here. I lost your mother to the northside and your goddam father. But now, they've lost you to me. You will stay here and you will obey your king's every wish. In return, i will Fück you better than anyone ever could. Understood, slut?" He asked her, thrusting the bottle in and out of her.

Betty looked up at him, throwing her head back as that final thrust was the one that pushed her over the edge. The one that sent her orgasm hitting her like a truck. "Yes, my king." She moaned out, throwing her head.


End file.
